cakerpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Roland Magicbane
Roland Magicbane is a human born in Imperial City who cannot attain any form of afterlife. Background Roland's Great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather lost his wife to irresponsible amateur magic at the age of 60. Cradling her corpse in his arms, in the heat of the moment he swore an oath that neither he nor his progeny would rest until all forms of evil and selfish magic were removed from the world. Sadly, he was not aware of the size of the world at the time. Whilst he spent his final years unsuccessfully trying to reverse the oath, four of his five sons left home in an attempt to complete it, and quickly realised the monumental task in front of them. The family name was changed from Shiawater to Magicbane by the first son, a fact that Roland himself dislikes immensely (to the point of introducing himself with Shiawater occasionally). After his death and on the anniversary of his wife's the father's ghost approached the sons and confirmed that he was indeed stuck in a form of limbo, and that there was no way out of the oath. In Roland's day, the family is now very large and almost entirely devoted to what they call the Quest, which is simply the completion of the oath. Whilst some members of the family have led lives distancing themselves from the Quest in the past, it has been confirmed that they too cannot ascend. An outsider marrying into the family does not become bound to the oath, but and children of that union are. As such all members of the Magicbane family must make a difficult choice: any offspring the couple produce will go into the Limbo, but not passing the Quest to the next generation by having no children reduces the chance that their ancestors can ascend. Since the oath was made, members of the family have taken many different approaches to its completion, some trying a slow and non-combatant approach by integrating into communities and societies where influence could be gained. Some members serve as scouts and provide intelligence on current spellcasting activities, and a few fight fire with fire by using magic. However, most of the family works together in a military style, taking directions from one member. Roland is the second son of the first line (first son of the first son etc). His elder brother Erain has just taken over the family after their father was killed during an attack on the family by Firefist Orcs. Erain plans to take the family along a more militant and route, and continue working with countries and factions that support the family's aim. Roland's place in the family has mostly been intellectual, providing advice and helping co-ordinate operations. He has recently left these operations to his twin sisters, Orsta and Faye and gone to spend time learning and travelling in the world at the age of 32. He has promised to send his pet hawk, Perry, back to the family with a message if he learns anything important relating to the Quest. Personal Appearance Roland is of average height and build with short black hair and brown eyes, and a clean shaven face that can be forgotten easily by anyone who doesn't take the time to memorize it. Roland often uses these traits to his advantage, subtly gathering information relating to the Quest and then leaving before anyone has realised what happened. Roland wears scale mail, carries a halberd, a shortsword and a crossbow with some twenty bolts. Whilst he does not walk with any noticeable trait, a sharp observer will notice that he is constantly using his senses to gather information where ever he goes. Family Roland's position in the Family is unique: his status allows him second-to-one importance whilst giving him the freedom to do whatever he chooses. He has currently left the Family to further his own understanding of the outside world in order to improve his effectiveness. Roland's wife died defending his unconscious body from an attack by Firefist Orcs. He has one son, Genesis, currently in the care and tutelage of the first branch of the Family. Category:Characters